Mirai Shinobi: Fables
by Man of Wrath
Summary: An anthology series set in the "Mirai Shinobi" world. Content includes deleted scenes, what-if's, drabbles, alternate scenes, omake's, backstories, and other content that simply "never was", or simply wasn't shown. Includes canon and non-canon content to the story.


A/N: So, I think the summary of this fic explains enough. Any flashbacks, backstories, deleted scenes, and alternate scenes that I couldn't put in the main fic will go here. There will be a lot of _non_-canon material that I'll post for fun, but some scenes I'll consider canon to the main story, so watch out for that (don't worry, I'll label which ones are canon^^).

Oh, and since this story is set up as an anthology series, you can pretty much hop around or skip any chapter within' the fic that either sounds interesting, or doesn't!

Don't expect most of these chapters to be long at all, either.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

XXX

Summary: So, I originally planned on having Naruto and Jiraiya venture out to find Tsunade (like in canon), but I changed my mind. This is a scene that I planned between Naruto and #18, that I thought sounded good, but didn't get to use. You'll see the little throwback to DBZ I added.

XXX

Naruto and Jiraiya walked the dirt roads of the Land of Fire's countryside, having embarked on their quest to find the Godaime… wherever she may be. Their mission had been a race against time; to find Senju Tsunade, convince her to return to the Leaf and take up the Hokage mantle, or submit the Godaime role to Danzo Shimura, who recently desired it.

Naruto, while excited to be on a trip with his sensei, didn't take the trip as seriously as Jiraiya did. The Toad Sannin had pulled the blonde teen out of Konoha as soon as the boy had healed from his battle with the cyborgs, something Naruto hadn't been exactly thrilled about.

Trunks and Kakashi were still in a coma, Sakura was still suffering trauma, and Fu was left behind in the village.

What if something came up, and he wasn't around to be there for his friends? What if Trunks and Kakashi didn't pull through? What if Fu had to go back home and he couldn't say goodbye? What if Sakura, in her trauma, did something unspeakable to herself?

Jiraiya noticed his Godson's discomfort throughout the journey. The man knew what bothered Naruto, having gotten to know the knucklehead well. Jiraiya knew that Naruto was a boy that quickly grew love for the people he called his friends, and would give anything for them. To know that his precious people were incapacitated, and there was nothing he could do about it, had to be painful for the boy. Jiraiya clapped him on the back, "Cheer up kid, they'll be alright, I guarantee it."

Cheap words, Jiraiya knew. But they were all he could give the boy.

"They better be..." Naruto said glumly, "I dunno what I'll do with myself if they won't be."

The two had left at night, Jiraiya having been informed by Bulma that _that_ was when the Androids were least active. They had been covering good ground, too, having moved some thirty miles from Konoha.

The next morning, Jiraiya allowed himself to relax a bit. The two were a few miles from a bustling town filled with bars and casinos. The best type of place to search for a hedonist like Tsunade.

"Hey Pervy-Sage," Naruto asked, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead of him, "you think you could beat the Androids?"

"Psh, hell no." The pervert huffed.

"I figured." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, let me put things into perspective for you." Jiraiya said, his voice getting serious, "Your friend, Trunks, is tough enough to go toe-to-toe with _Orochimaru_ on even footing. So, he's more-or-less even with _me_, at my strongest. Those Androids, beat the _shit _out of Trunks and _nearly killed_ him. So what do you think I'm gonna do?" Jiraiya asked, making Naruto frown and look down, "I'm powerful kid, sure, but I'm not a God."

Naruto nodded and looked ahead, "Do you think there's a way out of this? For us, I mean."

Jiraiya kept his gaze trained ahead. He took about a minute to answer his student and Godson, not sure whether to be brutally honest or to simply keep the kids spirits up, "I dunno." He settled for the truth, "I honestly don't know…"

Master and student were soon coming up on the town, the sound of chatter and activity filling their ears. Once nearing the entrance gates, they were mixed in with a crowd of people leaving and entering the settlement.

"Alright Naruto," Jiraiya started as they walked through the gates, "I'll keep an eye out for a hote-"

An explosion went off and the ground shook like an earthquake, putting the populace in a panic.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed as he looked ahead, seeing an explosion of yellow ki and smoke off in the distance, "That's them!"

Jiraiya also cursed, "We need to leave, Naruto."

"What!?" the jinchuuriki said in disbelief, "But we gotta do something!"

"Do what?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "This isn't a battle we can win right now. You've gotten to see how powerful they are _firsthand _and you're trying to get in another fight with them?"

"I won't fight'em," Naruto said, "but I can at least save someone!"

"No, Naruto," Jiraiya barked, "we need to leave!"

The blonde glared at his sensei, an orange flame surrounding his form.

"NARUTO!" the Sannin shouted as Naruto flew off.

Naruto headed towards the source of the explosions, quickly seeing #17 blasting away at everything around, human or building.

"HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU BUNCHA LAMES!" The Cyborg cackled maniacally as he vaporized the fleeing civilians.

Naruto grunted in fury as he looked down at the Android. He was tempted to fly down and pick a fight, buy the people in town time to escape. But he knew after the last fight with the Androids, that that would be suicide.

He'd have to compromise, save who he could.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The Jinchuuriki formed more or less thirty Shadow Clones, before he and the clones shot down into the town in a flurry of orange. Each clone and Naruto himself snuck through town, staying clear from #17's sight to grab a civilian and lead them to safety, safety being outside the towns walls.

It was easy. Naruto and his clones were fast enough to grab and move numerous people and families without getting spotted.

The Jinchuuriki stopped on top of a building to see who he missed, the Android's assault still happening nearby.

His eyes squinted as he saw something hiding behind a large piece of rubble from an apartment building.

"Oh damn!" Naruto grunted when he saw what was hiding behind the rubble, too afraid to move.

A little boy, no older than six or seven.

Naruto phased off the building and in front of the kid, startling the boy to the point of making him fall on his backside.

The Uzumaki kneeled next to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here to help." he said calmly. The teary eyed boy saw the Leaf-Headband on Naruto's forehead, and nodded. "Come on." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

Knowing it was too much of a risk to take flight with the kid, with #17 being close by, Naruto forced the boy to keep his head low as they traversed the wreckage of the town.

After what felt like miles, Naruto managed to get close to the settlement's border, the entrance in sight. "Alright, you're in the clear." Naruto said, patting the kid on the back to get him to run. "Find a family and stick with them until you get to the next town!" he called out. There wasn't much the Uzumaki could do for the boy except get him out of the hot zone.

Naruto sighed as he watched the kid get out safely. He still had to make sure there was no one else left behind.

"Well aren't you familiar." A deep yet feminine voice said.

Naruto's blood ran cold as ice…

He knew that voice...

He slowly turned behind him, his eyes widening when he saw #18 standing, Red-Ribbon denim vest back to him only yards away.

The blonde cyborg's head slowly turned to look at him, small smile on her face. One may have called it a smirk, but it was hard to tell with her.

Naruto shuddered as he found himself at a loss. He didn't think on what to do if he came _face to face _with one of these monsters again. And after experiencing them once before, he didn't think there was anyway out of this.

"Hmm," #18 started, "Now, I have a _long _list, so it's not often I remember a face." #18 said as she looked directly at Naruto, "But I coulda sworn I killed _you_ some time back."

Naruto gulped. He had to at least _look _tough. "Well, maybe you're not as good at your hobby as you thought… you should find a new one."

'Crap!'

Why'd he just say that!?

#18's head tilted, and she walked towards him. Naruto instinctively backed up into a wall behind him, feeling as trapped as he was.

"That's cute." #18 said as she stood arms length from Naruto, "I wonder if I'd pull off killing you at this range." she grinned, her fingers lightly twitching, something Naruto took notice of.

'Crap crap crap!' Naruto screamed in his head. He was tempted to start swinging, but that was a quick way to get his arms ripped off. He'd have to fight with his words.

"I'm curious, just what would make you try something _so _suicidal like this?" #18 asked a light spark crackling between her fingers. Naruto barely caught it, it happening in a blink-and-miss-it moment.

"It's not obvious?" Naruto asked, definitely not feeling as brave as he looked. He still looked the older woman in the eyes. Her cold, soulless eyes, "I _know_ I can't stop you, but I'll do whatever it takes to save people in danger." his blue eyes held a fire to them that #18 found intriguing, "It's what heroes do… _not that you'd know anything about it_." Naruto growled.

#18 continued to look down on the shorter boy, her expression still one of amusement. Finally she said, "Awww, a _little hero_." She purred playfully, "Well, you wanna know the reality of heroes… _they don't live long._"

His eyes closed shut as #18 grabbed his jacket collar and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. '_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! I'm dead! I'm so dead!' _Naruto screamed in his head. He waited for the instant death of a neck snap, or the more painful and gruesome death of a ki blast to the chest. Or... judging by what her and her brother did to Trunks, would she draw this out? Torture him?

Naruto's teeth grit. He hadn't been this frightened since his first battle with Zabuza so long ago. Neither Orochimaru or Shukaku frightened him this much. He was _so_ tempted to call on the fox, but a part of him knew how pointless that would be.

He waited through seconds that felt like hours. He could hear nothing in his surroundings except the beating of his own heart in his ears. He couldn't even hear the sounds of #17's rampage in the background.

Come on… what was she waiting fo-

Something soft and warm landed on Naruto's left cheek, nearly making his heart leap into his throat. His blue eyes shot open just as #18's face left his.

The blonde cyborg tossed the Jinchuriki behind her, letting Naruto fall onto his butt. The whiskered outcast felt his cheek, nearly at a loss of words, "D-Did you just-?"

"Yep." #18 nodded with a cheeky grin, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Still confused, and face turning lobster red, "B-But why would you-?!" he tried to ask.

"I dunno." #18 said nonchalantly with a shrug, "I guess I like brave little men." she folded her arms, turning on her heel. The act made Naruto's face scrunch up in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"You can't just kiss me and-!"

"_I _can do whatever I want, little boy." #18 said cockily, turning back to smirk at Naruto, "That's one of the perks to being a _villain_." She turned and walked away, "Now take a hike,_ hero_, before you hurt yourself."

The Jinchuriki felt his cheek again as the blonde Android disappeared into the smoke of the ruined town. He huffed in anger, knowing she got away… again, **but**, a strange wave of relief washed over him. He just came face to face with a psychotic killing machine and managed to get off unscathed.

A smirk crossed the teens face when he realized it. He must've had the devil's own luck.

No.

Wait.

Naruto cringed and felt his pants…

They were… wet.

"Oh man…" the teen slapped his forehead and flopped onto his back, "I _really _wish I hadn't drank anything earlier."

Hopefully, he remembered to bring a spare change of pants.

XXX

A/N: And that's that! ^_^ Just one of many scenes that I wanted but couldn't make happen. Like I said, this story will be a collection of not just "deleted scenes", but "what-if" scenes of the main story as well. If you guys have any idea's for "what-if" scenes you'd like to see, PM them to me. I'd be sure to credit you if I use your idea.

Until next time, take care!


End file.
